Pokemon XY: Kalos!
by MonfernoFreak
Summary: A young boy, born in Santalune City, living in Lumiose City, decides it's time for him to set out on his journey around Kalos. A busy household pretty much pushes the new 13 year old out of his house. On his journey he will face evil, good, friendship and betrayal and will discover the mysterious Mega Evolution! Join him as he discovers himself and who he wants to be.
1. Reaching Home!

**Hello! Welcome! This is Pokemon XY - Kalos! I'm just going to called this XY for short though. If you don't know me I am MonfernoFreak, someone who loves Monferno, Chespin and Eeveelutions. I write Pokemon stories - typically journey stories - and this is the start of my brand new one! This will feature a kid who plans to travel the Kalos Region, with no set goal, but just wants to make loads of Pokemon friends. So now, let's begin!**

* * *

**Ep 1: Reaching Home!**

I sighed. Feeling the wind on my face this high in the air was a refreshing feel and relaxed me. I felt at one with nature up here. It was a break from my busy household. I live with my mother and brother. My mum is a fashion designer and designs things for people and Pokemon. My brother's a Pokemon personal Trainer. Although for some reason they both work from home. I sometimes think they have brain tumours... My father's usually out travelling but we usually see him at least once a month. My sister's also travelling somewhere although ever since she left our house a few years ago, when she turned thirteen, we haven't heard from her. It's as if she walked off of the face of the earth.

Other than those few troubles my family's ok. My house is pretty cool anyway, we live close to the heart of Lumiose City. Ever since my mum hit her big break as a fashion designer we've gone from living in Santalune City to Lumiose City, and we've been climbing the ladder of class in this city ever since. I can see my house from up here. I was up on top of the Prism Tower in the centre of the city; it also being the main attraction of Kalos. I always thought it was weird how I never got told off for climbing to the top and sitting here. Idiots. I thought I'd climb up here one last time before leaving this town in the dust.

My birthday was two weeks ago although for some odd reason I hadn't felt the urge to leave yet. I mean, I don't have a dream. I don't want to become a Champion, Pokemon master or Gym Leader like most kids do. I really have no clue. All I know is that I want to travel, catch Pokemon and make new friends.

I was leaving tomorrow. That wasn't too far away since it was already sunset. All I had to do really was walk down the road to Professor Sycamore's Pokemon Lab. I sat there foretelling my journey, giving off a rare smirk in my case as I did so.

_CHIRP! CHIRP!_ I snapped out of my daydream as some Fletchling and Staravia flew past me. It's so magical to see two Pokemon that originated from different regions live in harmony. The wind also picked up and it was so strong I felt as if it would blow me off the tower, so, I decided to get down. Before doing so I had one last glance of this magnificent view as I wouldn't see it for a long time…

* * *

I ran back inside my house only to find my mother waiting there for me.

"Sweetie you're home! You've been out all day!" my mother cried as she ran over to hug me. My mum had brown hair that was usually tied up in some swirly bun with hazel eyes. I got the green eyes and the dirty blond hair from my father. She usually wore a white shirt and some brown tight pants. When she was working or in the kitchen she wore a cyan apron with thick white lining.

"Mum please!" I groaned as I pulled away from her.

"Hmm. I thought you'd have that reaction. So I got you a gift!" she said with a cheer. I perked up at the word gift and looked over at my mum as she brought back a box. I calmly opened it and inside I saw some brand new clothes!

"Wow mum they look great," I told her with a hint of a smile. I didn't laugh or smile that often as I wasn't the type of person to laugh or smile at everything.

"Well then go try them on!" I ran out of the room and chucked off the shabby clothes I had on and put on my new ones. I walked back out and my mum squealed with excitement as they fit perfectly and looked great on me. I was wearing mustard coloured chinos and a white top. Over the white top was an unzipped jacket that was a very light sky colour. I wore black vans and also had three bracelets on my right arm; one was blue and red, one was white and black and the other was rainbow coloured. They all were about a centimetre thick and were made out of coloured thread and embedded into a pattern.

"Thanks mum, I love them. The perfect clothes to start my journey with!" I complimented her. She gave me a warm smile in return as she watched me run up the stairs.

"That's my boy…" I heard her mutter as I walked away.

* * *

"Bye!" I waved to my family as I started to walk down the road that lead to Professor Sycamore's Pokemon Lab. I decided after I got my starter I wouldn't come back home and immediately start on my own. I needed to show I wouldn't have to rely on anyone throughout my journey.

"Stay safe and keep healthy!" my mother reminded me.

"Have a safe trip!" my father yelled to me. My father had returned home to give me a send-off as well. I was wearing the clothes that my mum gave me and also wearing a necklace that was a strange rainbow colour – it was transparent but not transparent at the same time. My father had given it to me but I had no clue what it did. He said I'd find out in due time. It seriously seemed like it had no purpose at all though. "Prepare yourself Kalos, I'm coming for you!"

* * *

I walked into the large building that rested near the outskirts of town and I found in the lobby no one but a receptionist and a cute little Dedenne that rested on her head.

"Hello, I'm here to see Professor Sycamore…" I told the receptionist nervously. I had no clue as to why I was nervous. I guess starting your journey can give some people jitters?

"You must be the new trainer!" she realised. I nodded. "Well, one of them anyways…" I gave her a confused look as I hadn't heard of other new trainer/s. "You see, there's two other new trainers starting in Aquacorde Town and Vaniville Town and since you were meant to come two weeks ago… Well, Professor Sycamore kind of went to meet those two."

"No way!" I groaned.

"And he won't be back for another month! After he gives them their starting Pokemon tomorrow he's then leaving to go to the Kanto region for a month."

"Well then, I guess I'm going to Aquacorde Town!" I shouted with energy I didn't usually have. Why am I getting so pumped up over this? I usually don't feel like I need to shout or run but I want that Pokemon. I want to battle! "See you another time!" I dashed out of the door and headed for Route 4 but then realised that lots of Pokemon roamed Route 4. It was a few hours of roaming through the fields and then an hour going through the magnificent garden. I couldn't survive that long without any Pokemon by my side. I sighed. Looks like I'll have to go back home after all.

* * *

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that sweety," my mother said as she tried to comfort me. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes actually. Could you by any chance get Kris to lend me his Staraptor?" I questioned. "He said no when I asked him." I gave my mum then 'pretty please' look until she caved.

"Alright, anything for my baby boy!" Too easy mum, too easy.

She came back minutes later with a pokeball in her hand.

"Ok, I've talked it over with your brother and he said he'd lend it to you only until you get your starter Pokemon. He said if it's not back by tomorrow night then he'll have to punish you!" my mum said with a wink. "You know how to work the pokeball transporter at the Pokemon Centre right?"

"Of course!"

"Good. Now, it's already noon so you better hurry if you want to get to Santalune City before sunset." She gave me a kiss on the head. I smiled, waved goodbye and ran out the door. I was so excited that yes, I ran.

* * *

Since I wasn't much of a flyer (even though I do like to sit on top of Prism Tower – logic) we decided to walk. We peacefully walked through the beautiful garden that connected Santalune City to a route that led to Lumiose City. We had already been walking for like six hours and sunset was quickly approaching… I had let Staraptor out of his pokeball to have a little fly around. At the moment he was flying above me as I spectated the garden. I hadn't realised that it had been over a year since I'd relaxed in this garden, as it is quite a relaxing place to be and makes you feel connected to Pokemon. They accept humans in their little home and will be friendly to you as long as your friendly back.

Up ahead I could finally start to see Santalune City and I saw Staraptor start to speed up. We had made it here on time, thankfully. We had left home at 12pm and it was about 6:00 now. The distance between Lumiose City and Santalune City was quite a short distance compared to other cities. Well, nothing like the walk between Vaniville Town and Aquacorde Town. That was only ten minutes.

"Star!" Staraptor chirped as a wild flock of Fletchling and Fletchinder flew right past Staraptor, some even hitting him.

I sighed and murmured, "No respect," to myself. Staraptor floated back to down to the ground as he no longer felt like flying in the sky with other birds who were dis-respectful and rude. I then looked closely at Staraptor's feathers and saw a bald patch where a scratch was. "Hey one of those birds scratched you!" Staraptor sadly nodded. "And it looks like it was with their beak. It was intentional then. Hmph!" Those birds better watch themselves!

* * *

We continued walking along the garden path after I potioned the scratch on Staraptor's wing and finally, we had made it to Santalune City! We walked into the all so familiar town side by side and it was a refreshing sight. I hadn't come back and visited here in so long. We moved when I was just 7 so it had been six- whole years. It brought back memories that had been long forgotten. 6 years had washed them all away.

I could see the Santalune City Gym from here and I knew I wanted to challenge it. I had known the Gym Leader, Viola, when I was young and told her when I became a trainer I would return to challenge her. And that's what I intend to do once I get my starter Pokemon!

_BOOM! _My attention was drawn away from my memories as an explosion summoned itself nearby.

"Star?!" Staraptor seemed startled by the sudden explosion and squawked as a reply to the loud noise. Staraptor wanted to start flying away like birds do when there's an explosion but I stopped him by tugging down on his wing.

"Staraptor stop! Keep calm. It was probably just a nearby Pokemon battle," I explained. Staraptor nodded his head and kept calm. "You should probably stay in your pokeball for now since we're in a big city." I then took out his pokeball and a red light beamed him inside it. I looked over towards where the explosion seemed to have come from and I saw a bit of smoke coming from the air. That sure doesn't seem like the smoke from the collision of two attacks, that seems like the smoke of a fire! Maybe I _should_ swing by to see if everything's ok.

I ran up to the place where it was coming from and I saw that the smoke was coming from the Santalune City gym!

"What's going on here…?" I questioned someone who was also standing outside.

"…Team Flare…" the young boy murmured as he watched the Bug-Type gym begin to burn down. Ugh. Not Team Flare… Team Flare was an organisation of people in the Kalos region that promised all they wanted was to make the world a more beautiful place, but all they did was destroy things and treat Pokemon like garbage that they argued were "not beautiful enough". Every Pokemon was beautiful in some way, such as a Dunsparce or Goomy. Even they have beauty, if not on the outside then on the inside. And it seems they were burning down a Pokemon Gym this time. They have some nerve.

"AHH! Not my Vivillon!" a woman cried in fear. After a moment I retaliated,

"That was Viola!" after realising who screamed. I'm not usually the type of person to rush into situations like this. I didn't make rash decisions, I was calm, but there are Pokemon in there and also Viola! "Staraptor, go!" I threw Staraptor's pokeball underarm and into the air; my signature throw!

"Starrr-aptor!" Staraptor screeched as he whizzed into the air.

"Into the Pokemon Gym!" I commanded him as I started to run inside. He nodded and sped ahead, flying straight into the gym. When I got in there I saw Viola's beautiful forest Gym being burnt down. And, thankfully, the webs that were on the ceiling were burning too. I never really liked them. It just made it seem like it was forever Halloween. "Staraptor, use Whirlwind to extinguish some of this fire!"

"Raptor!" Staraptor called in agreement with my command. He then started to forcefully flap his wings which stirred up a heavy gust that started to blow some of the fire away. With some of the fire put out, it made us a path to Viola and Team Flare.

"I have to admit your Vivillon was a beautiful Pokemon. But you had to use it in battle. Couldn't you have used something less exquisite?" a woman with orange hair asked the Bug leader. Viola looked like a scared little girl as the woman's Pyroar seemed to be getting closer and closer to her.

"Brave Bird!" All of their heads jerked towards Staraptor and I; Viola, the woman with orange hair, the two men in slightly different uniforms to her with red hair, and the woman's Pyroar (who was actually a female Pyroar; you could tell by whether they had a mane or a long ponytail thing at the back of their heads). Staraptor came smashing into her Pyroar and it was slammed up against the wall with a lot of force. Pyroar fell to the ground with swirled eyes, meaning it had fainted.

"You little brat! How dare you come in here and make my Pyroar faint!" she moaned. She then opened half of her mouth and it showed her teeth clenched as she started to growl.

"Who are you?" I questioned the woman.

"I'm Aliana, one of four admins of Team Flare," she responded. She now had a smirk on her face and looked at Staraptor impressively. "So that's your Staraptor?"

"My brother's. He's loaning it to me so I can make it to Aquacorde Town so I can get my starter Pokemon," I responded.

"You're not even a trainer yet?!" she gasped, before smiling again and looking devilishly at me. "Impressive young boy. Hmph! I have a feeling we'll meet again."

"Unlikely, I wouldn't want to get involved with people from Team Flare."

"Well, until that time comes then," she softly said. She had gone from being a hot head like herself and her two teammates to being calm as still water. "Depart!" Suddenly a glass pane in the ceiling shattered and a ladder cam rolling down. They all grabbed onto a rung on the ladder as it started to slowly rise up again.

"You're just going to leave like that?! Coward!" I shouted. She just shook her head and smiled at me and eventually, was lifted out of sight and into a massive grey helicopter. Although there was the all so familiar red flame on the side, Team Flare's symbol. The helicopter flew away and all that was left was a burning gym. It wasn't like Team Flare to give up without a fight though… "Let's go Viola!"

"Right!" she responded as we ran outside to find that some fire fighters had just arrived and were already working to put the fire out. We felt the cool air on our skins after being near the scorching heat of a fire for so long and just sighed and sat on a bench next to the Roselia fountain near middle of town. "Are you by any chance Ty-"

"Tyler, yeah," I assured her with a cheesy grin. Yeah that's right, my name is Tyler. Tyler Colt's my name, and Pokemon's my game.

"Wow! You've grown up so much!" she screamed. I scratched my back embarrassed and replied with a simple "Yeah". "So, you're finally becoming a trainer. Remember our promise?"

"The Pokemon battle!" I shouted. "I assure you this will be my first stop after I get my starter Pokemon."

"I don't know about that. It might take a while to have the gym fixed from the fire…" she muttered with a sad look on her face.

"No matter – I'll wait," I told her. She gave me that 'oh you' look with a sigh to go with it. But she also gave me that 'you'll be waiting a while' look. Oh well, guess after I get my starter, I'll be spending a lot of time in Santalune City! My hometown. But before that, on to Aquacorde Town!

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**

**NEXT EPISODE - FIRST PIECE OF THE PUZZLE!**

* * *

**So, how was it? Veteran reviewers I'm sure you'll enjoy this story just as much as PUC. I will eventually be going back to finish it but I'm really not feeling PUC that much anymore. There are days where I'll go on it for half an hour or more but at that pace I'll never get it finished. So after this story gets on it's way I'll try to finish PUC. Anyways~ So, his name is Tyler. I thought that I would keep many things a mystery throughout this chapter and this story and you'll get more pieces to the puzzle regarding Tyler as we go along. Also I'm going to be slowing down the pace of Pokemon captures in this story, but speeding up the rate of important events like Gym Battles. Well, hope you enjoyed. And a review would be much appreciated :)**

**_Until Next Time - MonfernoFreak_**


	2. First Piece of the Puzzle!

**Hello and welcome to the second Chapter of Tyler journey through Kalos! Last chapter was sort of a weird introductory chapter that really didn't introduce that much... But this chapter is where the action truly begins! Sorry guys did plan to have this out the night I made the story but had like one more page to write and haven't been bother to write it over the course of the week -.- Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ep 2: First Piece of the Puzzle**

I casually strolled out of Santalune City and was on the road yet again. I unfortunately had to make it through Santalune Forest, plus routes 2 & 3. It was a lot to do in one night. Yup, the sun was setting and I had a half a day's walk ahead. First night of my journey will be a sleepless one…

* * *

"Aerial Ace!" I shouted. Staraptor zipped into yet another Pokemon with speed and force. We had just made it out of Santalune Forest and onto Route 2. From here you could see the riverside town of Aquacorde. It was build alongside a river and also up a small hill. Most of it was also built with goldy coloured bricks so it shone beautifully against the sun. Speaking of the sun, it was sunrise. Yup, 12 hours of tramping through that forest and I had finally made it through. Only thanks to Staraptor creaming all those weak Pokemon. It will be a weird feeling having a Lv.5 Pokemon after battling alongside a very strong one for the past 12 hours. Oh well, every Pokemon starts somewhere and every Pokemon has potential!

"Starrr!" Staraptor screeched as she started to zip ahead. Both of us could see a red roofed building up ahead (of course it would be the Pokemon Centre) and both of us desperately needed a break. But that didn't mean I was in the mood to run. I thought I'd let Staraptor go up ahead as this route should only take about a 30 minute walk. Aquacorde Town looked so close but I knew that it was quite far.

* * *

It was 7am. I was in the Pokemon Centre's built-in café. And, I was eating for the first time in 12 hours. I had rang up the Sycamore Lab receptionist and asked her when Professor Sycamore was supposed to meet the two other children. She said at noon so I had five whole hours to rest here. I was relieved. Although that wouldn't be enough to counter having no sleep last night. I decided to take a nap in the room I had booked out. I was out for the count within the minute.

* * *

When I next awoke, I heard the alarm I set pounding away relentlessly, not stopping. I slammed my hand down onto the button that would stop the beeping. My eyes flickered open and I looked at the time.

"What?! NO WAY!" I shouted unbelievingly. It was 12:00 already and I had set the alarm for 11:45. "Did I sleep through 15 minutes of that thing beeping?! Never mind I gotta go!" I quickly put on my clothes and grabbed Staraptor's pokeball before dashing out of the door. I ran outside of the Pokemon Centre and out into the quite large town. "Dammit where did she say they were meeting again?" I was worried, excited and angry at myself all at the same time. I never usually feel this way about anything. Is this what Pokemon does…? "Ahh... I think she said they were meeting outside the Breston Café. And it was near the top of the city," I told myself as I started to sprint up the main road.

I looked around the town as I ducked and dived past the citizens of Aquacorde. Until finally, I reached the top of the massive stairwell. I looked back across the town. A beautiful, large fountain stood in the middle of town. You could also see the old yet still gorgeous bridge that connected Route 2 to the town. Aquacorde Town was truly beautiful. I nice place to get my starter Pokemon. I turned back around and started to run around, looking for the café and Professor Sycamore. Then, suddenly, the light dimmed everywhere else but there, right there, where I saw… a Goomy. The holiest Pokemon; Goomy. It deserves to have the light shine down to him.

"Goom!" Goomy cried as he jumped up and hopped away. But right there behind where Goomy just was, was Professor Sycamore.

"Thanks Goomy!" I shouted out to the big blob of goo. I looked out as the goo happily hopped into the sunset. What a beautiful sight. Well except there was no sunset. I ran over to Professor Sycamore who was sitting outside on a seat that was up against a table with two other kids my age. There was one seat left, and I assumed it was for me.

"Well, I guess he's not coming," I heard the man sigh to the other two. "I guess I'll just start then-"

"Professor Sycamore!" I cried as I came running up to the group. I stopped when I got to the table and started to pant after having run up a long staircase and then over to here.

"Yes?" he questioned as he turned away from the kids and looked at me. "Oh, why aren't you Tyler Colt?"

"Yes, I am!"

"Well, you're five minutes late! But... Take a seat. I was just about to get started," he instructed me. I nodded and took the seat that was free next to him. "Ok. I'm sure that none of you know each other so how about we do that first?"

"I'm Bree," the only girl of the three of us introduced herself. She had straight, light blond hair that came down slightly past her shoulders and a side fringe that came down to her eye. She had blue eyes and tanned skin. She wore a red singlet (that was sort of like a shirt without sleeves. You know those ones that chicks wear) and a dark grey skirt that poofed out. She had a grey belt that went around her waist as well.

"Kevin," the boy said to us with a smile. Kevin had short black hair but also had a side fringe that came to his eyebrow. He had light brown skin and brown eyes. He wore a puffy grey snow jacket as well as red chinos. He wore a black bracelet that had a spherical jewel inside of it that resembled the jewel on my necklace. He also wore black sneakers.

"Hi, I'm Tyler," I finally said politely.

"Good, that's out of the way!" Professor Sycamore said with a chuckle. "Now… I am about to send you three out on a journey. You three do not have to travel together but it would be nice if you would help each other out when help is needed. I will give all of you Pokedexs and one Pokemon to set you out on your journey. I only have one request. I would appreciate it greatly if you would inform me of any information on Mega Evolutions that you find or come across. As some or all of you would know I study Mega Evolution so your help would be appreciated. As you know Tyler, I am about to go to the Kanto region to study Mega Evolution further. Even though Mega Evolution was discovered in Kalos it seems that most Pokemon that can Mega Evolve come from Kanto. And it also holds the most information about Mega Evolution. So you'll find that I pop over there a lot. But if you ever need me, don't hesitate to call. Did you all get all of that?"

"Yes," we all replied in unison with a cheerful smile.

"Well I'm glad that I have three bright and bubbly students who will be helping me! Now, here are your three Pokedexs…" he mumbled while messing with his briefcase. After 30 seconds of an awkward silence he finally pulled out three square machines. One was navy coloured, one was pink and the other was red. Kevin took the navy one and Bree took the red one so I was left with…

"Yay, a pink Pokedex…!" I fake exclaimed.

"Here, you can have the red one. I think Professor Sycamore intended for me to get the pink one anyway," Bree said with a smile. We exchanged Pokedexs and I looked over at Professor Sycamore and he had a big smile on his face. He nodded at me before reaching into his briefcase and pulling out a cylinder machine.

"Now! You may choose your starter Pokemon!" Professor Sycamore screamed as the cylinder opened on one side and three pokeballs appeared.

"Ladies first," Kevin and I both told Bree. She blushed and giggled a little before saying,

"Thanks boys!" She then reached into the cylinder and pulled out the middle one. "*giggles* I know this Pokemon is just right for me!" Then, Kevin and I stared at each other wondering who should go next.

"Tyler, I think it's only fair that Kevin goes first since he came earlier and you made us wait," Sycamore suggested. I nodded in agreement and gave a forced smile. Oh man that's what I get for coming late!

"I'll take this one!" Kevin exclaimed as he grabbed the pokeball on the very right. "We're gonna make it! And win the Pokemon League!"

"Well then that leaves me with…" I stopped what I was saying. I didn't know who was inside. I guess I'd have to find out. "Alright, come on out!" I threw the pokeball underarm and into the air, yet again doing my signature throw. The pokeball burst and a white and blue light flooded the area as the Pokemon was entering into the world.

The light was fading and revealing a figure. Spikes? A Tail? What looked like a nut with legs? Oh, it's a- "Chespinnn!" the small Nut Pokemon screeched as he did a quick 360 degree spin before striking a battle pose. He looked serious; he looked like he wanted to battle.

"Alight go Fennekin!" Bree squealed.

"Froakie!"

"Fenn," Bree's Fennekin yawned as the Fox Pokemon got up from its nap. She looked like she meant business; you wouldn't want to get on the wrong end of her.

"Kie!" Froakie yelled as he jumped up into the air and punched it showing his 'strength'.

"Energetic Pokemon for some energetic trainers!" Professor Sycamore chuckled. He then quickly stopped laughing and looked at his watch. "Oops! I've got to go. I need to make it back to Lumiose City for my flight. I only have one hour. Luckily I have my Talon-" the Professor stopped himself as he started to feel his pockets for his pokeball but to no prevail. "OH NO! I forgot my Talonflame at the lab!" Professor Sycamore hung his head low as he came to the realisation he would miss his flight.

"No need to worry Professor! Use my brother's Staraptor!" I offered him. He suddenly perked up. "I have it right here with me."

"Really?! Oh thank you Tyler! Won't your brother need it though?" he asked.

"Just send it back to the lab through a pokeball transporter when you're at the airport. I'll tell him to get it from there," I told him.

"Wow, never did I expect my students to get me out of trouble this quick! Thank you Tyler!" he bowed to me before starting to speak again. "Well, I best get going!" I chucked him the pokeball and Staraptor appeared. Within 10 seconds Professor Sycamore had told Staraptor where to go and they were off.

"Nice save Tyler," Kevin complimented me.

"Yeah, that was really cool of you to help the Professor out like that!" Bree butted in. We stayed silent for a few seconds until Kevin piped up.

"Hey! Tyler. Let's battle!" Before I even could answer or think the battle had begun just like that. Froakie and Chespin had jumped into position and the battle was underway. "Alright Froakie, use Quick Attack!"

"Kie!" Froakie spat as he quickly pounced at Chespin. Chespin didn't have time to avoid the speedy attack so was knocked back by the Frog Pokemon. Chespin quickly recuperated and stood up strong, more anxious to battle than ever.

"Chespin, use Tackle!" I ordered the tiny, little, nut-like Pokemon. Chespin nodded his head, understanding my orders and threw himself at Froakie with full force. Froakie was pushed back to his trainer's feet but just like Chespin, got back up with even more battle in him. "Now, use Vine Whip and slap Froakie over and over!"

"Ches—pin, pin, pin!" Chespin screeched as he threw two long green vines out from behind him and started to slap Froakie relentlessly. Chespin wasn't stopping so Kevin needed to do something quick.

"Froakie, spin and use Bubble!" I looked at Kevin confused as to what his strategy was but when I saw it in action it all became clear. Froakie started to spin, making the vines unable to hit him anymore. But then a very vicious Bubble attack was added to that and piles of them came flying towards Chespin, hitting him over and over.

"Use Rollout!" I roared as I couldn't bear to see my Pokemon be hurt any longer.

"Pin!" Chespin called as he curled up into a ball and started to fiercely roll towards Froakie like a steam roller.

"Aim your Bubble towards Chespin!" Kevin retaliated. Froakie stopped spinning and directly aimed his Bubble attack towards Chespin, who just looked like a green ball while using Rollout. But, to no prevail, the Bubble attack didn't work and Chespin just smashed through all of them, before smashing into Froakie. Although Chespin wasn't done yet, he kept on rolling, gaining more and more momentum. "Use Quick Attack on him!"

"Froa!" Froakie cried as he dashed as he was sent flying back towards the rolling ball of death; my Chespin. Silver and white light followed Froakie like a trail behind him as he slammed against Chespin. But, yet again, nothing. Instead of Chespin being hurt, Froakie was.

"We will not lose! POUND!" Kevin roared as the momentum inside him was growing too. I didn't feel that way. This battle for me wasn't like that; I was in enough danger to get energized like he was. I was just plain, boring me.

"Kevin, no matter how many more powerful attacks you use, they're no use. As you're getting more powerful, so is Chespin. You can't beat him with raw power. Strategy," I simply told Kevin. He sighed and looked helplessly as his Froakie's white fist that had started to shine. It's whole hand then fully engulfed in light and he came surging down towards my still spinning Chespin. _BOOM!_ As the two collided there was quite a large explosion. I was surprised. It seems that Froakie had matched Chespin's power after all. Was it because of Kevin's energy? His belief that he can win? Who knows. But even still, as the smoke cleared it showed a panting Chespin and a fainted Froakie. I looked over to the trainer and he sighed before walking over to us.

"Good battle Tyler," he complimented me with a bow. He smiled at me but then as he stared at his pokeball, his smile turned to a frown. "I guess we're not as powerful as I would've hoped to be. But, everyone has to start somewhere." He returned to a smile as we looked over at Bree who had her battle face on.

"Any of you care to battle Fennekin and I?" she questioned the two of us.

"Sorry Bree, I'm all tuckered out after my battle," Kevin sighed.

"Sure, I'll go for another round! Chespin needs to be healed first though," I explained.

"Already one step ahead of you," she giggled. She had a potion in her left hand and a berry in her other. She quickly got to work with healing up Chespin and in no time…

"PIN!" Chespin roared as he soared into the sky, rolling and then landing again.

"Yup, he's ready to fight alright!" I smirked. I looked over at Bree who was already walking over to where Kevin stood last time. "Ready?"

"Of course!" she suddenly went from giggly Bree to battle Bree. "Alright Fennekin, lets him them out of the park!" Bree threw her pokeball into the air, and Fennekin quickly popped out.

"Fen!" Fennekin said as she spat a little ember. I pointed to the imaginary battlefield and Chespin ran forward. Although we had a type disadvantage we had Rollout, a Rock-Type attack. I am sure we can win this!

Chespin growled at Fennekin and she did likewise. "Time to start with Rollout."

"Ches," Chespin grunted as he jumped into the air and started to roll, before surging forward towards Fennekin. He got faster and faster as he span and was gaining more power. Couple hits of this and Fennekin would be knocked out.

"Fennekin, dodge with Flame Charge and then charge into Chespin head on with Flame Charge!" Bree craftily countered me. Fennekin nodded her small head and then stomped her paw against the ground, sending small embers around her body. Then, as the fox jumped into the air she fully engulfed herself in flames. Chespin stopped his attack as the Rollout was dodged but before he could counter, the speed buffed Fennekin came barrelling down towards him. Instantly, Chespin was sent flying back towards me and was in severe shape from just one hit. I gasped and stared towards the fierce team of Fennekin and Bree, wondering if I could beat them. The question was though was I going to be a real Pokemon trainer and fight for my victory…?

"Chespin, let's try Vine Whip this time," I said calmly. I wasn't going to be a real trainer quite yet. It wasn't worth it at the current time. Chespin swung two long vines towards Fennekin, hoping to either slap her silly or wrap her in the malicious trap.

"Fennekin, use Ember!"

"Kin!" Fennekin quickly spat immediately upon hearing her trainers commands. Small embers swarmed around the vines and they quickly sizzled away. Soon they were just ash and Chespin was left with no attack.

"Now use Scratch!" Bree commanded her Pokemon. She did it with force, passion; something I felt I lacked. Fennekin pounced forwards and swiped Chespin across the face, leaving claw marks. "Finish with an Ember to the face!"

"Quickly dodge that!" I retaliated. Emphasis was in my words that time, and Chespin knew it was because before I had even finished my sentence he had jumped over Fennekin and avoided the Ember. "Now Tackle from behind!"

"PIN!" Chespin roared as he slammed his whole body up against Fennekin. She stumbled forward and almost fell over but stabilised her.

"…Perfect…" I heard Bree mutter. Why would she want me to dodge and then hit her? I didn't understand. I did understand however when I saw Fennekin stamp her paw against the ground. Embers flew around the Fox Pokemon and she was getting ready to charge.

"Chespin get out of there!" I called for my Pokemon. It was too late because _BOOM! _Fennekin slammed her body against Chespin and an explosion occurred, quickly sending a small cloud of smoke to cover the field. When the smoke had lifted Chespin had fainted and Fennekin stood over him prominently. I looked over at the powerful duo in awe; they were going to be tough to beat! I remembered about my small Pokemon and ran to his side. I picked him up. He was so small and cute; the little guy was tuckered out. "You were great Chespin! Return." Chespin was beamed into the small device and I put it away into my pocket as Bree walked over towards me.

"Great battle Tyler! Although it was a little too easy," she giggled with a wink.

"Yeah thanks; I enjoyed it," I replied with a smirk in return. The three of us awkwardly stood there for about ten seconds, unsure of what to say.

"Hey, you guys remember what the Professor said about travelling together? Helping each other out? I'm sure we could all help each other out by getting through Santalune Forest together!" Kevin suggested. Bree immediately smiled and agreed. I thought about it for a short time but then obliged.

"Sounds great Kevin."

"Good. Well, how about we leave now?" Bree asked the two of us. "Ooo! Then we'll get to have our first night out in the woods together!"

"Yeah. I know a lot of star constellations so I can point them out to you guys," Kevin offered.

"Well, I suppose now's as good of a time to leave as any," I told the two other 13 year olds. They nodded and we started to work into the Santalune Forest, together, as a group. Funny thing was I'd only met these people about half an hour ago and they already seem so comfortable around each other and me. I don't really know anything about these guys. But I guess this'll be my chance to do just that. I better watch out for Bree though; she's a fierce battler!

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**NEXT EPISODE - THE FLOCK OF MISS-FLIGHT!**

* * *

**What did I tell you, action packed? Gets Starter, Pokedex, meets Sycamore, returns Staraptor, battles Bree & Kevin. Phew that's a lot. Hope you enjoyed the read. Really was expecting this chapter to be super long but it's really only the length of the first one :I And yes, I know, a lot of time skips within the first dozen lines lol. Not much to say this time so :/**

_**Until Next Time - MonfernoFreak**_

1. Predict two Pokemon that Tyler will get based on his current personality

2. How do you like Tyler's rivals?


	3. The Flock of Miss-Flight!

**Welcome to the worst chapter of my life. Sorry, couldn't get a chapter out last week because had exams and was studying before it and resting after so I'm a week late (yay). Well this chapter imo is just… bad but I thought I'd post it anyway to show you my shame :) Enjoy**

* * *

**Ep 3: The Flock of Miss-Flight**

"Alright Fennekin finish this with Flame Charge!" Bree commanded the small fox Pokemon. Fennekin drenched herself in fire before charging forwards and knocking over the Spewpa. Fire scorched Spewpa and it quickly fainted after only two hits. Fennekin had majorly levelled up since our battle yesterday. It was already strong enough before but now she was over powered. "Alright, go pokeball!" Bree threw the small device at the fainted Spewpa and it hit her on the head. The pokeball wobbled a few times until a delightful _PING _sound was made. "Yes! I caught a Spewpa!" Bree's face was filled with delight. This was her first caught Pokemon, so she was really excited.

"Congrats Bree!" Kevin told the early-teen. He had already caught himself a Bunnelby so I was the only person who hadn't caught a Pokemon out of the group. "You need to catch up!" he pointed at me with a wide smirk on his face. I smiled and nodded back to him. A funny thing then happened. I didn't know whether it was a coincidence or if it was fate. The flock of Fletchinder and Fletchling that had injured Staraptor were now causing a ruckus in the sky. They were fighting with a flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto.

"Ge-otto!" all of the Pidgeotto screeched as they flapped their wings and created a massive Gust that started to knock the native Kalos Pokemon back. All of the Fletchling were knocked back by the vicious wind but the Fletchinder kept their position.

"Fletch!" the Fletchinder all then spat out a fiery Ember attack but combined, it created a massive blazing ball. The fire ball slammed into the other flock and they all were knocked into the trees. The Fletchling joined the Fletchinder in the sky and they all seemed to have a devilish look on their faces and they looked down upon their prey.

"Who do those birds think they are? Why do they just go and attack everything they see?!" I asked with gusto in my voice.

"Tyler why are you getting so worked up over this?" Bree questioned me with a hint of worry in her voice.

"These birds hurt Staraptor. Now they go and attack a wild flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto. They need to learn how to respect others!" I looked down at the pokeball that I felt in my hand. I didn't know how it got there but I felt as if my hand was telling me to battle these birds and teach them a lesson. "Chespin, show time!"

"Pin!" my Pokemon cried as he burst out of the small spherical device. I could feel myself getting worked up and I no longer felt apart of nature in this forest, all I felt was strength. I was strength. I am strength.

"Chespin, Vine Whip!" I commanded it. Chespin quickly threw two vines at the birds who had surely noticed we were here now that Chespin was out and attacking them. The Fletchinder were quick and avoided the attack with ease but the Fletchling started to get slapped silly by the attack. "And now Tackle!"

"Ches!" Chespin screeched as he whooshed into the sky and went head on towards the Fletchling who were still dazed from the previous attack. But Chespin didn't even reach them because two Fletchinder swooped down from the sky and slammed into Chespin with a double Flame Charge attack! "PINN!" Chespin fell from the sky and went straight into the ground, leaving a small indent into the rock hard earth. I gasped and looked up at the powerful birds who stared down at us with pride.

"Bree, let's help out!" Kevin told the young blonde girl. She nodded and got out her pokeball as Kevin did the same.

"Fennekin/Froakie, go!" the two yelled at the same time. I stared over at the latter of the two. You could tell they were strong, just by their energy and the way that they'd so willingly stand up for me. Why don't I have that. I want it, but yet still lack it.

"Kinnn," Fennekin said while she rolled her head around. She then stopped and put one paw forward, a fearful expression crossing her face; she was ready to battle. Froakie did the same but came out of his pokeball with a bit more energy and cheer.

"Kie!" he roared towards the birds.

"Now, Ember/Bubble!" Fennekin and Froakie both reared backwards and then fired their respective special attacks. Both of them hit the flock of native Kalos Pokemon, of course Froakie's doing more damage as it was super-effective. I watched them all, two trainers, two Pokemon, fighting a fight I should be fighting alone. It had nothing to do with anyone here but me. But that's what friends are for.

"Chespin, get up and use Rollout on all of those birds!" I shouted out. Chespin got up and nodded before curling up into a ball and charging forward at breakneck pace. Chespin steam rolled through all of them, shooting them out of the sky. Not for long though, the birds quickly flew back up and all started to spray a hot Ember out, injuring Chespin and stopping his Rollout attack. Chespin fell to the ground with swirls for his eyes and I sat there helplessly and had to leave it to my friends.

"Sorry guys, now you're the only ones who can battle. I got you into a bad situation that you shouldn't even be involved in…" I muttered with a guilty tone. I sat there sad faced and continued to watch the battle.

"Froakie, use Quick Attack!" Kevin ordered without any regards to my comment but a smile. Froakie zipped forward but was countered by a quick Fletchling who also used Quick Attack. Although that little bird was no match for Froakie and so was sent flying back into the ground. Froakie then proceeded to smash through the flock and deal some serious damage.

"Now Fennekin, use Flame Charge!" Bree then added to the mix and got her Fennekin to charge towards them too. They were really taking this head on.

"Kin!" Fennekin screeched as she drenched herself in a gorgeous fiery coat before charging up at the Fletchinder, who was unsurprisingly, also using Flame Charge. They collided and little embers started to fly everywhere. No Pokemon was backing down but in the end it was a draw and both Pokemon were sent flying back. I watched this cold war and couldn't help but feel like this wasn't the right thing to do.

"Guys stop!" I commanded my two friends. All of the Pokemon and my two friends looked my way. All of them looks vicious and ready to attack. Yep, even the humans looked like they wanted to pounce on me. "Look, I was trying to teach them a lesson about not being mean to others but now, we're being mean to them! I know the whole 'have a taste of your own medicine' but I don't like that, and I've gotten all worked up over nothing. This is why I don't get worked up, this is why I don't get motivated because I always do something I'm not supposed to, something that doesn't go by my morals."

"Tyler, that's what happens to everyone. They get energetic and worked up and they go crazy, but in a good way. You got crazy for a good cause, you did it because they hurt your brother's Staraptor. You're no different from anyone else," Bree assured me. Huh, I'm not different eh? Truth is, I actually like being different. Whatever, now there's a big scene for nothing.

"Birds, we're sorry for causing you any hurt or pain. Please, go home but just don't be mean to everything or everyone you see. Otherwise soon you'll have no friends. Not even each other," I warned them. "So again, sorry for the troubles, and we'd kindly like you to leave." The birds squawked and squabbled among themselves for a few seconds until a few of the Fletchinder pointed their wings in the opposite direction of us and, they were off. "Talk about a long walk for a short drink of water."

"You ok Tyler?" Kevin asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fi-INE!" I screamed as I suddenly felt a peck on my foot. "Ouch!" I looked down to see a Fletchling who was persistently pecking my foot. "Hey, that's not nice!" Fletchling didn't care and kept trying to peck at it, while I was craftily avoiding it. I looked up at the sky and could no longer see the flock. "Um, you little brat, your friends are gone."

"Fletch?" Fletchling questioned as it looked around but then seemed unfazed.

"Wow I guess you'd become so mean already that you weren't even friends with them…" I muttered. Fletchling seemed angered by the remark and flew up into my face and pecked me on the nose a few times. "Ouch! No wonder you have no friends." I couldn't believe I just said that aloud. I'm usually not mean to others in this way, especially not to Pokemon. However, he did peck my foot.

"Ling!" Fletchling cried and pointed at me before walking back a little, then squawking again.

"I think it wants to battle Tyler," Kevin suggested.

"You'll need Chespin healed then!" Bree quickly ran over and 'potioned' my Chespin, making him awaken and feel all better again. She ran away with a smile. I looked over at Fletchling and it seemed to be as worked up as ever. "Alright, battle begin!" Before I could even call a command Fletchling was already attacking with a speedy Quick Attack right off the back. Chespin had no time to avoid the attack so Fletchling landed a clean hit.

"Chespin, use Vine Whip!" Chespin sent out two green vines and they surged towards Fletchling. As Fletchling flew up to get away, so did the vines, chasing the bird through the sky.

"Ling!" Fletchling cried as it started to spin and speed up, using some crafty skills to avoid the Vine Whip. Quickly after that, Fletchling straightened out and started to dive directly towards Chespin, wind currents flying from around its body. It was an Aerial Ace.

"Chespin try to dodge!" I encouraged my Pokemon. Chespin jumped into the air but Fletchling immediately changed its flight course and slammed into Chespin, sending him high into the air. Fletchling stopped the Aerial Ace but its beak grew; it was a Peck attack. If Fletchling landed this Peck then it would be all over for Chespin and I. Fletchling grew ever closer to Chespin and I was frantically thinking of what to do. "I got it! Chespin, use Rollout!"

"Pin!" Chespin said with a sigh of relief. He then started to frantically roll until all you could see was a spinning green ball. Fletchling tried to bash Chespin hard enough to stop the attack but instead, was rebounded off of him. Chespin then dove down and pressed his spinning body up against Fletchling, dealing even more damage. Fletchling smashed into the ground and struggled to get up. Although before she could fully get up and fly away Chespin came in for another round of Rollout and knocked its brains out. Fletchling collapsed onto the ground, knocked out.

"Alright, this seems like the perfect time…" I muttered to myself. I looked down, anticipating the moment. The moment I'd remember for the rest of my life. "Go, pokeball!" I threw the empty pokeball towards the small bird. Everything seemed to slow down as I watched the pokeball soar through the air. I could hear music playing in my head, victorious music. The pokeball grew ever closer to it until, suddenly the world came back into normal speed as Fletchling was hit on the head with the pokeball. One shake, two shakes, three shakes…! _PING! _I stood there for a few seconds, not believing I actually caught a Pokemon!

"Yes, I did it, I caught… A Fletchling!" I roared as loud as I could. I ran over and grabbed the pokeball and proudly thrusted my hand into the air. A toothy grin covered my face as I had just caught my first Pokemon!

"Nice work Tyler!" Bree cheered as she came over to admire the Pokemon.

"You were a little late, but you finally caught up to me eh?" Kevin chuckled. I smiled over towards the two and then towards Chespin. Yes! Now I'm definitely winning my Gym Battle against Viola!

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**NEXT EPISODE – BRING IT ON VIOLA!**

* * *

**I'm hoping you didn't read that chapter lol. Yes, it was very bad but I wanted to have Tyler get a badass Fletchling and it just so happened that I'd already had a badass flock in the story. Trying to put the two plots together though? This is the poor result. Anyway I'm hoping the next chapter will be much better as it's when the group takes on Viola! Who will win, who will lose. Stay tuned pls.**

_**Until Next Time - MonfernoFreak**_


End file.
